What if?
by Jayno
Summary: Spoliers for 3x02 and 3x03. What if Sherlock wasn't dating Janine.
1. Surprise at Baker

Spoliers for 3x02 and 3x03. Don't wanna know? Don't read. This is a what if story. For arguments sake this takes place the day after they go to Barts to see Molly. I own nothing.

"You trying to put me off?" John called from the kitchen.

Sherlock turned back to look pat him. "God no, I'm trying to recruit you." Sherlcok closed the bathroom door.

With his head down John stalked towards Sherlock's closed door. _What is he hiding?_ He got an answer fairly quickly when a woman wearing Sherlock's shirt stepped out of the room.

"Oh ah John, Hi."

"Molly?"

She giggled nervously.

"This is probably the last thing you expected."

John nodded.

Feeling a little more nervous she tried to pull the shirt further down her legs.

"Can you give me like 15 minutes?"

John nodded once more.

"Please don't leave." Molly implored before heading into the bathroom. Once safely on the otherside she aloowed herself to freak out.

"Care to join me Dr Hooper?" Sherlock smirked holding his hand out.

"John saw me. John knows." She started pacing. "Oh god he probabky thinks I am some harlet or a cheat."

"Molly calm down."

She continued to pace but added nervously biting her thumb nail to the mix. On he way past him Sherlock managed to catch her hand.

"It's okay Molly."

She shook her head. 'No, you didn't want to tell people yet and I just went and ruined it."

Dropping her hand he stood up and stepped out of the bath. "Nonsense you didn't ruin anything. Come on let's get dressed."

Using the other bathroom door that lead to Sherlcoks room they quickly got dressed. With a simple kiss to calm Molly Sherlcok opened his bedroom door and headed to the lounge.

"You and Molly?" John asked as soon as the people in question enetered the lounge.

"Yes Me and Molly." Sherlock sat in his chair and Molly sat in John's well hers now.

John looked from Sherlock to Molly and back again. "How long?"

"Since a couple of days after the wedding." Sherlock stared at his friend.

"What about Tom?"

Molly cringed, the question she didn't want to hear. "We ah" She cleared her throat. "We broke up the day after your wedding."

John nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Molly." He shifted his body to face Sherlock. "Is this real? You really care fo her."

Molly dropped her head.

"Of course I care for her. She's my pathologist. I care for her John, very much."

Lifting her head Molly's eyes caught Sherlock's and he winked at her.

John scratched his head. "This will take a while to get used to but I am happy for you both. Sherlock you hurt her and I will beat the crap out of you."

"I promise John I do care for her."

"Okay." John stood up. "I'll ah leave you guys to it."

With the door to 221B Baker Street closed Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

Sherlock watched Molly as she headed to the kitchen to (he assumed) make tea. John had a point: he had used people in the past; had no problem with doing it. This was different wasn't it. He frowned. It didn't feel fake or forced. Sure he wasn't the doting boyfriend that he knew she deserved but he hadn't lied when he told John that he cared about her.

"I didn't lie."

"Huh?' Molly turned to face him.

"When I told John that I cared about you, I wasn't lying."

She smiled sweetly. "I know."

Standing he walked over to her. "Do you?" He twirled the ends of her hair around his fingers.

She nodded and raised up on tip toes to kiss him briefly.

"So do you have work today?"

"You know that I don't."

He smiled wickedly.

"No. I'm tired. I'm going back to bed." She walked away from him and towards the bedroom. Stopping at his door she turned her head. "Well are you coming."

Quickly he stood and followed her slamming the door behind him.

"Mary!" John shut the door to there home. "Mary, Mary!"

"You okay?" Mary asked as she popped her head oit from the kitchen.

"Sherlock. Sherlock and Molly."

Mary frowned. "What about Sherlock and Molly."

They both sat down and John proceeded to tell Mary about owhat he had just seen.

"Well that explains why Molly slapped him yesterday."

"Wait you're not surprised?"

"A little I guess. It's hard to explain. We all know how Molly feels about Sherlock and he's always had a special place in his heart for her. Still that thought of Sherlock being someone's boyfriend will take some getting used to."

The new couple lay in bed Molly pressed against Sherlock's side with her head on his shoulder while Sherlock's fingers ran up and down her spine.

"I was meant to sleep."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If sleeping was your intention you wouldn't have used that sexy, come hither look."

Molly tilted her head up to look at him. "You think that I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do. I would be sleeping with you if I didn't think you were sexy." He kissed her.

"Well. You're not to bad either." She snuggled closer. "Just so you know. Do you think John belives us?" She asked after short silence.

"I don't care if he does but yes I would say so."

"Good." She turned her head and kissed his shoulder.

"I have to meet with Magnusson today."

Molly frowned. "I don't like that guy."

He hummed in agreement. "Me neither."

"How are you going to stop him?"

Sherlock looked up at ceiling. "I don't know." He sounded frustrated at that fact.

"It's okay, you'll figure it out."

"How do you have so much faith in me?"

She looked up at him. "Easy, I've seen what you can do. After seeing that how could I not have faith?"

Bowing his head he kissed her softly.

"Just be careful okay?"

He didn't answer he just kissed her once more.

The first thing Sherlock did once he was shot was go into his mind palace. Molly, his Molly appeared and helped him, saved him really. Her and Mycroft (although he would never admit the latter.) Lying on the floor with Moriarty next to him all he felt was pain.

"Mrs Hudson will cry, and Mummy and Daddy will cry and the woman will cry and John will cry buckets and buckets but it's Molly I worry about most; who's going to protect her now Sherlock?"

Sherlocks eyes shot open.

Molly's leg bounced as she headed to the Hospital. She wasn't working tonight and had been at home gettign ready for bed when John called her and said the Sherlock had been shot. Now here she was on her way to the hospital. She knew that dating Sherlock would have it's downsides but him getting shot... She shook her head no longer wanting to think about it. Throwing money at the cabbie as she rushed into the emergency room she scanned the room looking for John.

"Molly!"

Spinning she saw John rushing towards her. Her vision began to blur from tears as she felt John wrap his arms around her. The stood there silently both of them caught up in the same thought _What will I do if he doesn't make it?_

"Any word from the doctors?" Molly asked as they walked toward an empty seat.

John shook his head. "Not yet but he hasn't been back there for long."

Half oan hour later Molly and John were ushered to the the family room for patients being operated on. Molly squeezred her eyes shut as she tried to stop the panic from rising. Surgery wasn't good. Well it was but it increased the risk of death.

"I can't lose him John. Not when I just got him."

John smiled sadly at her. "If a fall off the top of St Barts didn't kill him this won't."

"It better not or I will kill him."

When they were told th\at he made it out of surgery both John and Molly rushed to see him.

Sherlock lay on his back hooked up to various machines, the beep indicating his heartbeat the only sound in the room. Molly hung back as John rushed forward to see his friend.

Turning John saw Molly standing at the door, staring at Sherlock while she played with the end of her scarf. He patted the seat next to Sherlock. "Come on Molly."

Tentatively she walked to the chair and sat down. "Sherlock? You better wake up from this whole thing." Her shaking hands crept forward and landed on his arm. "You have to be okay."

"He will be Molly."

They both stayed in the room silently.

"Molly if I find out who did this to him I will kill them myself."

"John. Sherlock was shot from the front, he saw who shot him." Molly replied without taking her eyes off the man in the hospital bed.

Sherlock didn't recognise the room he enter, which was odd seeing as it was his mind palace. On second inspection it could pass for Baker Street. This place however had more light, less clutter and newer furniture. Standing directly in front of the window was Molly.

"I like what you've done with the place." She smiled at him.

"How am I doing? Am I alive?"

She shrugged. "You tell me."

Humming non-commitally he scanned his surroundings.

"I bet they miss you." Mind Molly lamented.

"I would imgaine so."

"I bet I miss you the most."

Shelrock stared at her.

The beep signifying Sherlock's heart beat was a comfort to Molly; it let her know that he was still alive. She stared down at his lifeless body once more. Slowly his mouth began to move. A small groan escaped his lips followed by...

"Molly."

"Sherlock." Leaning over she pressed the call button. "Sherlock you're in hospital."

She sighed in relief he was waking up, he was coming back to her. "You were shot."

"Mary?"

John and Molly looked at each other.

The nurse enetered the room and checked on his vitals. Scribbling down a few notes she smiled and Molly and John before leaving.

"He's waking up Molly."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

A constant beeping sounds was schrill in his ears. A gentle, warm hand was hold his.

"Molly." He snapped his eyes open.

"Hi sleepy head."

Turning his head slightly he locked his eyes with hers and smiled when her saw her face. "Ow!" Molly had pinched him.

"That's for getting yourself shot." Leaning forward she lightly kissed his lips. "And that's for waking up."

John cleareed his throat making his presence known.

"Ah John." Sherlock's eyes never left Molly's. "As you can see I am perfectly fine so if you could organgise getting me discharged."

"Sherlock, you were just shot. You need to stay in hospital."

Rolling his eyes he looked at John. "I am fine. I will have doctor looking after me at Baker Street."

Sherlock looked back at Molly.

"I'm a pathologist Sherlock."

"Yes I know that but you are still a Doctor."

John spoke up. "Sherlock I really don't think."

s

The patients eye once again fell on his friend. "Either get me out of here or I will do it myself."

Sighing John turned around and left the room.

When the door clicked closed Molly opened her mouth to convince Sherlock to stay in hospital.

"Don't even try Molly. I'm going back to Baker street and you're coming with me."

She sighed knowing their was no point in arguing.

"Besides when we get back to Baker street I need to figure out why the perons who shot me did it."

"You know them?"

"Yes. And so do you. It was Mary."

There will be a chapter 2 I just don't know when.


	2. Back at Baker

Here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited. I don't own anything. Has direct dialogue from His last vow.

As the new couple entered 221B Baker Street Molly was still in shock. Mary. Mary Watson had shot Sherlock. If Molly wasn't worried about what Mary would do to her she would go and slap her. Rushing to the sofa Molly removed the books that lay on it and turned back to usher Sherlock onto it.

"Honestly Molly I am fine." He reluctantly lay down on the sofa.

"No we had a deal. You can enter your mind palace, deduce and scheme from that very spot."

"And what do I get out of this deal?" He turned his head and looked at her.

"Me not slapping you."

"Doesn't really seem like a fair deal."

Instead of replying Molly returned to her previous task.

"I still can't believe that it was Mary." Molly stated from the chair and Sherlock's feet.

"One has to wonder why." Sherlock sipped his newly brewed up of tea.

"Do you think we're in danger?"

Looking up he noticed that Molly was biting her lip and tucking an imginary piece of hair behind her ear. She was nervous maybe even scared. Swinging his legs off the sofa he sat up and patted the space next to him. She placed her tea on the small table to her right and sat next to Sherlock. When she sat he grabbed her hand.

"I don't think we're in danger but if we are I'll try my best to make sure you're okay."

She smiled at him "You have to promie that you'll try your best to keep yourself safe too."

He mumbled his promise against her lips before kissing them.

"Molly." He whispered later that night as the lay facing each other in bed.

"You okay? Do you need..."

"I'm fine Molly. I need you to do somehting for me."

"Anything. Well anything short of killing. What do you need?"

He smiled brightly at her. "I need you to lie for me."

Molly nodded.

A piercing but familiar tone woke John from his all too short slumber. Staring at his phone Molly's name appreared. "Molly what's worng?"

Molly told him how she woke up and Sherlock was gone. John reassured Molly that he was on his way. Ending the call John threw the blankets off and jumpeed out of bed.

"John."

He turned to face his wife.

"Sherlock's missing. I'm off to see Molly. Do you wanna come?"

"No." Mary rubbed her eyes. "I'll stay her incase he shows up here."

John nodded before leaving.

He arrived at Baker Street to a very worried looking Molly.

"John!"

They hugged.

"He just left and I don't know where he's gone."

"Hey, hey. We'll find him."

Mollly nodded.

About 15 minutes later John's phone rang once more. "Sherlock! Where the bloody hell are you?" John didn't say another word he simply left.

Mrs Hudson flitted around 221B briefly and then she left too. Molly stood in the small lounge alone. She had played her part in the plan now all she could do was wait.

Over an hour later the door to 221B opened and John marched in tossing his jacket on a chair.

"John are you okay?" Molly quietly asked, he didn't answer and they were quickly joined by a very solemn lookign Mary. Just as Molly was about to ask where Sherlock was he came into the room, looking very pale. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked at Molly and gave her a small smile.

"What's going on?" Molly looked at all three of them.

"Bloody good question." John replied.

Sherlock's grip on the door tightened. "The Watsons are about to have a domestic and very quickly I hope because we have work to do."

"I have a better question." He turned to Mary. "Is everyone I have ever met a psychopath?"

Molly looked at Mary then Sherlock, the latter considering the question.

"Yes." Both Sherlock and Molly answered. They smiled at each other.

"Good that we've settled that."

"Shut up!" John's eyes on Sherlock were furious. "And stay shut up because this is not funny, not this time."

"I didn't say it was funny."

"You" John turned to Molly. "Did you know about this? About her?" He pointed to Mary.

Molly looked between Mary and John, "Yes I did."

John breathed deeply a few times. "You knew?" He laughed with no humour. "Dr Molly Hooper knows all once again." He walked towards her but was stopped by Sherlock who now stood infront of Molly.

"Don't bring Molly into this, I told her the Mary shot me. Don't get mad at Molly." Sherlock looked down at his best friend.

"What have I ever done." He turned to face Mary. "hmm." He shook his head. "My whole life to deserve you?" He didn't know if he expected and answer."

"Everything." a baritone voice rang out.

Slowly John walked towards Sherlock. "Sherlock I told you, shut up."

Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand.

"No, I mean it seriously. Everything, everything you've ever done is what you did." He leaned in closer to Molly.

"Sherlock, one more word and you will not need morphine."

Sherlock leaned more against Molly and reasoned quietly "You were a doctor who went to war.  
You're a man who couldn't stay in the suburbs for more than a month without storming a crack den and beating up a junkie. Your best friend is a sociopath who solves crimes as an alternative to getting high." He paused and took a breath." That's me, by the way." Raising his left hand he waved at John. "Hello. Even the landlady used to run a drug cartel. John, you are addicted to a certain lifestyle. You're abnormally attracted to dangerous situations and people" His voice lowered to almost a whisper. "So is it truly such a surprise that the woman you've fallen in love with conforms to that pattern?"

It was obvious that John was trying not to cry. "But she wasn't supposed to be like that. Why is she like that?"

Sherlock looked away towards the sofa wall for several seconds before looking directly into John's eyes. "Because you chose her."

The look on John's face was unreadable. "Why is everything..." he walked towards the dining table. "Always... MY FAULT?!" Furiously he kicked one of the dining chairs across the floor.

Molly yelped and gripped on to Sherlock.

"John, listen. Be calm and answer me." Sherlock said calmly "What is she?"  
John's gaze fixed on Mary's. "My lying wife?"

Sherlock tried again. "No. What is she?"

The doctor's eyes stayed on his wife's "The woman who's carrying my child who has lied to me since the day I met her?"

Sherlock's voice got stronger as did his grip on Molly. "No. Not in this flat; not in this room. Right here, right now, what is she?"

"Okay. Your way. Always your way."

John turned, cleared his throat, and picked up one of the dining chairs and pus it down facing the two armchairs and the fireplace.

"Sit." He demanded to Mary.

"Why?" Mary gave away no emotioons on her face.

John replied in a tight angry whisper. "Because that's where they sit. the people who come in here with their stories. Th-the clients – that's all you are now, Mary. You're a client. This is where you sit and talk." He gestured towards the armchairs. "And this is where we sit and listen, then we decide if we want you or not." Clearing his throat John sat in his chair. After a moment, Sherlock walked forward with Molly's help and sat in his seat.

Once everyone was settled in their seats Molly went to leave but Sherlock shook his head. Silently she sat at the desk by his chair. Mary told them everything but all Molly could do was concentrate on Sherlock and how pale he looked how he would wince slightly everytime he moved. He was in pain. In a lot of pain. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to stay calm, she would worry about Sherlock after this whatever it was is finished.

Sherlock's breathing got heavier as he explained why Mary saved his life. After his short narrattive there was silence.

Molly stared at Sherlock "How'd she save your life?"

"She phoned the ambulance." Sherlock answered trying to keep his voivce steady

"I phoned the ambulance." John corrected.

"She phoned first." Sherlcok reasoned. "You didn't find me for another five minutes. Left to you, I would have died. The average arrival time for a London ambulance is ..." Lifting his left hand he checked his watch as the sound of feet running up the stairs increased.

Two paramedics burst into the room. "Did somebody call an ambulance?"

"Eight minutes."

The paramedics both looked confused "We were told there was a shooting."

"There was, last week" Sherlock checked his pulse. "But I believe I'm bleeding internally and my pulse is very erratic. You may need to re-start my heart on the way." His knees buckled and Molly bolted from her seat to help him

"John?" Sherlock gazed intensely at his friend. "Magnussen is all that matters now. You can trust Mary. She saved my life."

"She shot you." John whispered.

Shelrock grimaced. "Mixed messagees I grant you." He cried out in pain and John rushed forward with the paraamedicsto lie him down."

Molly wimpereed. "Sherlock? Sherlock."

"Got him?" John asked the paramedics. "Go with them Molly, I'll right behind you."

Grabbing her coat and bag Molly rushed out the door behind Sherlock. Praying to every god sshe didn't believe in that he'd be okay.

Back upstairs John and Mary stared at each other.

"Can I come with you."

John shrugged. "Do what you want you always do."


	3. Any thoughts, questions, queries?

ENJOY. I don't own anything. Please review. Al mistake aree my own; stupid spell check isn't working.

Thankfully they didn't have to restart Sherlock's heart and the internal bleeding was minimal.

It had been five days since he'd been out of hospital and eight days since he had been on a case aneedless to say he was starting to get restless.

"You know Molly if I hadn't promised you that I would rest I would be on a case right now."

Molly placed a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches in his lap and sat next to him. "I know." She kissed his cheek. "And I really appreciate it."

Rolling his eyes he grabbed a sandwich.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, it scared me to death last time."

Turning, still with sandwich in hand he blinked at her. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Reaching over she grabbed a sandwich. "Just be careful. I know the day will come when you have to confront Magnussen... just think ofme when you do. Think of what losing you will do to me."

Sherlock nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "Good sandwich."

Chuckling Molly followed suit.

Lunch eaten and minimal dishes done Molly retired to Sherlocks bedroom for a nap. She sighed in content as she lay on the bed and placed the blanket over herself. Just as she found herself nodding off she heard the door open. The bed dipped and a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Mind if I join you?"

She shoook her hed. "Not at all."

The arms pulled her closer and once again she sighed.

"Molly?"

She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"You don't have any major secrets." It wasn't really a question.

She shook her head. "Other than being in love with Milly Vanilly when I was younger? No."

He smiled at her.

"Besides would have deduced that from me already. Which reminds me, why didn't you figure Mary out?"

"She's a good liar. I was so focused on my best man speech and then Magnussen that I wasn't worried about her. I should have been."

Throwing her leg over Sherlock's she shuffled closer. "You'll sort it all out." Her voice had such conviction and had no shred of doubt that al Sherlock could do was believe her.

The conversation lulled and Sherlock's fingers began to massage her scalp. She hummed happily and moved closer. As his fingers slid in and out of her hair he couldn't help but wonder how he got here? How he got Molly? That he would never know but he suspected pure dumb luck.

"Stop thinking so much."

Blinking a few times her looke down at her. "You do realise that your requet is impossible don't you?"

"Yep. Sure do. Just be here with me instaed of in your mind papalce."

He dropped a kiss on her head. "If it's and consolation I was in my mind palace thinking about you."

"Reeeeeally?" She smiled impishly at him. "Good thoughts I hope."

"It depend on your definition of good is but yes I suppose it would be good."

"Good." She whispered laying her head on his chest.

He frowned. "You don't want to know?"

"Nope. Don't need to know."

Sherlocks eyes flitted around the room.

After a few moments Molly spoke. "You're confused aren't you?"

"Yes?" He wasn't sure if he was confused.

Sherlock noted the bemused smile on her face as she looked up at him. "Hmmm the pathologist stumps the great consulting detective. My, my how the mighty have fallen."

"Yes thank you Molly."

She knew he was joking when he winked at her.

"Alright let me explain myself. I trust that you will tell me what I need to know when I need to know it. You will screw up sometimes."

"That's not."

"You will; but so will I. I trust you Sherlock Holmes. God knows why but I do."

"There's no such thing as God."

"Yes thank for that unsolicited deduction Mr Holmes."

"Thank you Molly."

"Your'e welcome. Can we sleep now?"

"You can."

She held on to him tigher. "Only if you stay."

"Deal."

While she slept Sherlock kept watch. Okay he watched her sleep. _Nope not creepy at all. _As much as he loved being with Molly (and he reallly did) there was a huge problem to solve.

"Appledore." Realising he had said it out loud he looked at Molly and saw she was sleeping soundly. He still wasn't sure how to extract the files and how to stop Magnussen once and for all but he had a feeling that Molly wasn't going to like it. He looked down at her once more. How had thingss changed so quickly? Sure he knew that she counted, that she had always counted but it was more then that. He cared for her deeply, wanted to be with her ss much as possible, wanted to protect her, ccare for her when she was sick (after guidence from John of course.) He knew what all this meant. Drawing in a deep breathe he then let it out. He was without a shadow of a doubt in love with Dr Molly Hooper.

When Molly woke up the otherside of the bed was empty, it wasn't an unusual occurance but she still wished that once in a while they would wake up together. Stretching her body she took joy in hearing it pop and click. Sighing she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Spotting Sherlock's robe hung up behind the door she wrapped it around herself and made her way to ths kitchen.

_Appledore, Appledore, Appledore. _He couldn't think of anything else; that was until Molly entered tht living area wearing his robe. He hadn't quiite figured out why but it did things to him and made him think of things; very naughty things.

"How's your plotting coming along?"

"It's not really happening." Frustated he blew out a mouthful of air.

"You'll figure it out." She assured as she walked over and sat in his lap.

"Every option I think of involves someone getting hurt."

"Old Sherlock wouldn't care about collateral damage."

He pulled her closer. "I have too much to lose now."

Smiling she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Molly this man is the worst kind of human. Preying on people who are different." He played with a lock of her hair.

"People like Mary?"

He hummed in agreement. "People like me too. If it wasn't already public knowledge I'm sure he'd used my previous drug addiction against me." Slowly he looked up at her face and into her eyes. "I have to stop him Molly."

"I know."

"I just don't know how."

Everything she needed to say was said in the sweet kiss she gave him. Leaning back she lay her head on his shoulder and listen to his current plans to defeat his latest foe. Closing her eyes she listened to his voice; allowing his baritone to wash over her like a hot shower after a long day. She knew that Sherlock would come up pwith a plan she just had to prepare herself for the outcome, whatever it might be.

Sorry this took long then I wished to get up. Job hunting, house hunting and a personal crisis all at the same time is not good for creativity.


	4. A quick trip

Another chapter. I don't anything you see here. ENJOY.

The airfield was virtually empty. Molly found herself wondering exactly how far Mycroft's infulence stretched. She wondered many things as Sherlcok said goodye to John. As she began to wonder what was going to happen to 221B Baker Street she was interrupted by the man who was the reason they were all there.

"Sherlock."

"Molly Hooper." He smiled sweetly.

"So you're name's William?"

"You heard that?"

She laughed. "Sherlock suits you better."

His face turned serious. "I'm sorry Molly."

"For what?" The hitch her her voice betrayed her fake confidence.

"For this." He looked around. "For all of this."

She nodded slowly. "I understand why you did it. Selfishly I wish you hadn't but I understand."

"I don't know when I'll back."

Grabbing his hand she laced their fingers. "You don't know if you'll be back." She correted. "But I'll remain hopeful anyway."

Removing his hand from hers he cupped her chceek. "I wish we'd had more time."

She smiled through her tears. "Me too."

Leaning forward he kissed her for the last time. As their kiss ended Sherlock straightened his body.

"Goodbye Molly."

"Goodye William."

Sherlock smirked before turning towards the plane.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Molly headed over to the Watsons.

"You okay?" Mary asked her friend who shook her head in response.

Mary took her hand. "He'll be back; he's too stubborn not to. He cares about you too much not to." Mary squeezed her hand.

"All of us. He cares about all of us."

The trio stood in silence as the plane door closed.

"Can we just, ya know stay until the plane's gone?"

John snifffed. "Course we can."

So there they stood. Mary as the anchor holding together the two people who loved Sherlock most. With the plane out of sight the unspoken decision was made to leave. As they turned to do so Mycroft's standard issue government car halted in front of them. John rolled his eyes at the drama of it all.

"Change of plans.' Mycroft pocketed his phone. "It would seem that my little brother is needed a little closer to home.

"How much closer?" John queried having learnt to ask the right questions.

"England."

Molly pinched herself.

"London to be precise."

The trio stared at him blankly.

"It looks like Moriarty may have returned."

"B-but that's not possible I performed his autopsy myself; he was dead on my slab." Molly's voice rose higher and higher.

"Even if it isn't him it will be one of his followers. Given his and Sherlcok's history it makes sense that Sherlock be"

"You knew." Molly interrupted. "you knew this whole time that Sherlock wasn't really going to leave."

Mycroft looked her up and down. "Miss Hooper it is nothing you need worry yourself about. It is a matter of national security."

She stepped towards him. "I don't give a shit about national bloody security. Shelrock is my boyfriend and you made me believe that I had lost him forever; made John believe that is best fried was gone again. That sort of behaviour is..." She struggled to find the right word. "Is abhorrent and you're a tosser." She added.

"Thank you Molly; couldn't have said it better myself."

Turning around Molly saw her boyfriend standing behind her. A huge smile fell on her face as Sherlock winked at her. "Good trip?"

"Too long." He smirked.

"Ah how sweet sentiment can be." Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the ground and turned to face his brother. "There's a dragon to slay."

With the decision made to return to Baker Street both cars left; one holding Mycroft and the other John, Mary, Molly and Sherlock.

The ride back to Baker Street was filled with theories on how Moriarty could be back. Mainly it was The Watsons and Sherlock with Molly weighing in if they needed information on faking your own death.

She didn't mind though; Sherlock was back; that and the thought of Moriarty made her skin crawl.

"Molly we're here."

She looked down to see Sherlock's hand covering hers.

"Right." She shook her head to get ride if all of the fuzziness.

The moment Molly entered the flat she placed her jacket on a hook, put her handbag next to it and headed straight for Sherlock's room.

"Does she live here now?" John asked his friend.

"Pretty much."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

The detective rolled his eyes. " If it bothered me then I wouldn't have let it happen."

"Oh my god." John ran his hand through his hair. "You love her."

"Don't be absured."

"No. Don't brush it off like its nothing. You love her. You love Molly."

"John if I loved her do you think I would tell you before I told her?"

Molly cleared her throat. "No fighting okay." Her face was red from embarrassment. "Let's just have a cuppa and wait for Mycroft." She wandered to the kitchen to start in the tea.

"Why does every idiot in this country think that a cuppa will solve everything?"

The sound of breaking glass from the kitchen caught everyone's attention. "Sorry. I'm not feeling well I think I am going to go lie down."

"Molly." Mary implored.

"I'll be fine Mary." She was trying and failing to keep her emotions under control. "Someone else can make the tea." Her voice broke on the last word and she ran the Sherlock's room.

John and Mary stared at him.

"Not good?"

"Ya damn right not good. Jesus Sherlock you called her an idiot."

Sherlock blinked at his friend. "No I didn't."

The army doctor took a deep breath. "You said that every idiot in the country thinks a cuppa will solve everything."

"Yes."

"Molly was making apps a cuppa."

"Yes."

The room was filled with silence.

"Oh!" Sherlock frowned. " She doesn't think that I think she's an idiot does she?"

The Watsons nodded.

"But that's absurd. She's one if the smartest people I know."

"Yes." Mary sighed. "But with the combination of her making a cuppa and you making that statement. It's not difficult to see how she came up with that conclusion."

He took a few moments to process. "I should go and talk to her?"

The answer of yes came from both Watsons.

Clearing his throat Sherlock stood and headed towards his bedroom. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. The sight infront of him caused his throat to tighten. Molly lay facing away from the door, her body in the fetal position. Quiet sniffs and sobs the only noises to be heard. The click of the door startled her and she jumped.

"Molly."

"Go away Sherlock." She tried to make her voice sound casual. She failed. "I'm not feeling to well.

The bed dipped beside her.

"Molly."

There was no reply.

"Molly I'm sorry."

She sniffed once more. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Would you face me?"

Reluctantly she turned. Her eyes were red and tear tracks ran down her face.

Sherlock sighed. "I've made you cry." It was a fact not a question."

"Good dediction."

"Molly you have to know that I don't find you idiotic."

She shrugged in reply.

"You're not an idiot. You are one of the smartest people I know, certainly the sweetest.

"Then why did you say that?"

His eyes narrowed. "I was, I am." He corrected. "Frustrated."

Molly looked up at him.

"If Moriarty is back then he faked his own death too and I don't know how. If he is back then you're all in danger." He reached out and touched her face. "Then you're in danger."

"So you're scared?"

He nodded once. "If he takes you, if he hurts you I dont know what I will do."

Slowly Molly sat up. "You will do what you always do. You'll deduce and you'll see things that others miss. You'll be brilliant like you always are." Craning her neck she kissed him.

"I truly am sorry."

"Huh the great Sherlock Holmes apologising multiple times in one conversation."

Smiling he captured her lips in a kiss. Standing up he offered her his hand which she gladly accepted.

"Just let me freshen up."

He shook his head. "You look fine."

Choosing to believe him she allowed him to lead her into the lounge.

"Nice of you to join us brother mine. I am sure that you and Dr Hooper."

"Shut up Mycroft." Sherlock snarled at his brother.

The room remained silent as Sherlock and Molly took a seat on the sofa. Molly's thigh pressed firmly against Sherlock's. She tried to distancce herself but stopped when Sherlock looked at her sternly.

Sherlock's head turned back to his brother. The Holmes boys shot daggers at each other. The tensions was palpable.

"Moriarty!" John exclaimed hoping to break the tension.

Sherlock breathed in loudly. "Moriarty. James Moriarty. Prefers Jim. The worlds only consulting criminal. Dated Molly briefly."

Molly wrung her fingers.

"Was in cahoots with the woman and Jeff Hope. His vast crininal web has be destroyed or at least we thought."

The remaining occupants in the room looked at the detective.

"So dear brother you believe that someone else is behind this?"

"I'd bet John's life on it."

"Hey." John frowned at his best friend.

"If you managed to fake your own death who's to say he didn't?" Molly suggested.

Sherlock shoo his head. "No I would have known it was fake. I would have."

Mycroft smirked at his brother. "Who are you trying to convince Sherlock yourself or us?"

Bolting out of his seat Sherlock stood in front of his brother. "What exactly are you doing here? You haven't provided any information that anyone would deem helpful."

"Neither has Miss Hooper."

"Don't." Sherlock growled. "Either make yourself useful or get out."

The brothers stood staring at each other. Each daring the other one to back down.

"Sherlock it's okay I don't mind leaving."

"No!" he turned his head to face her. "We need you here. I need you here."

John stepped forward. "Yeah Molly we need you. You helped Sherlock with the fall. We can't do this without you."

Sherlock turned back to his brother. "Decision is made Mycroft, Molly stays."

"Well let's hope that she doesn't end up dating whoever this is."

"So that's your problem?" Molly waked towards Mycroft. "You think I am going to be a liability?"

Mycroft's face remained stoic.

"Like I have already said I am dating your brother, I love him and I am not going to run off and shack up with the next available sociopath who tries to take over the world. Not that I should have to justify myself, my actions or mine and Sherlock's relationship to you or anyone." Molly was breathing hard by the end of her little speech.

"Well said Miss Hooper."

"It's Doctor Hooper." Both John and Sherlcok corrected.

Molly smiled at both men.

"What information have you got for us Mycroft?

Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Wish you were here!

Another chapter. Still don't own a thing. ENJOY!xx

It turned out that the information that Mycroft had wasn't really that helpful. The television signals had been hacked from somewhere in Camden and the files on all of the members of Moriarty's network that Sherlock had interacted with were already on their way to Baker Street. Mycroft left with a promise to keep Sherlock informed.

"Sherlock you're sure that Moriarty died up on that roof?" John stared at his friend.

"I didn't exactly have a chance to check his pulse John." Sherlock started pacing.

Molly bit her lip and looked between the two friends.

"What about this Camden thing?" Mary rubbed her yummy.

"It's got to be a decoy."

The group all looked at Molly.

"Go on Molly."

She looked at Sherlock. "Well being able to track it that easily. It's got to be a decoy."

Sherlock smiled at her.

"Or a clue." John added.

"So we should go to Camden, to where the hack was done?" Molly said it as a question not the statement that she had intended.

"John and I will go."

"Why can't Mary and I come too?"

Turning the detective looked straight at the pathologist. "Because Mary is pregnant and if anything happened to her John would never forgive himself."

"Well I'll come then." She took a step forward.

"No. If this is indeed Moriarty then he as figured out that you helped me with the fall, that you were integral. If this it Moriarty then he knows how much you mean to me." He moved to stand in front of her. "Molly you are the one who is in the most in danger. I have to keep you safe." His expression softened to one of adoration. "Will you stay here at Baker Street with Mary?"

John had never seen him ask a question like this.

Molly nodded. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you." Lowering his head he kissed her sweetlly on the lips.

Stepping back he pulled out his phone and called Mycroft before leaving the flat, his bellstaff and John following behind.

"Is it always this hard watching them leave?" Molly stared at the door.

Mary shrugged. "You get used to it but it's always a little bit hard."

Sighing Molly turned to Mary.

"I finished making that tea you started."

Molly smiled. "Perfect. I'd kill for a cuppa." She gasped. "Well, ah you know what I mean."

Mary chuckled. "It's okay I get it."

The ride to Camden took sixteen minutes fifty three seconds. During that time Mycroft mangaed to narrow down the search to one street. Exiting the cab at the top of the street they both took one side each. They both scanned the foot path, houses and front lawns for anything out of place. Noticing a basketball court Sherlock called John over. They were on high alert, expecting to be ambushed at any minute. Waving his torch back and forth Sherlock noticed something. Quickly he ran to the furtherest basketball hoop. There hanging from a bright yellow noose was a doll with reddy brown hair wearing a lab coat. Stuck to the front of the doll with a needle was a postcard, the face of a smiling Molly graced the front of it. Pulling the needle out Sherlock flipped the card over and was greeted by neat cursive writing.

_Sherlock -_

_Do you think she missed me?_

_Jim _

"So he's after Molly?

Sherlock twirled the card between his fingers. "Or he wants us to think he is." Turning he made his way back the way they came.

"Where are we going?"

"Barts. I need to analyse this further." Pulling out his phone he text Mary.

_Found something. Meet you and Molly at Barts. SH_

Stopping he turned to John. "Hurry John."

Mumbling under his breath John ran to catch up.

Pushing open the doors to the morgue Sherlock and John were greeted by Mary consoling a visibly shaking Molly.

The detective picked up his pace. "What happened?"

Molly's head shot up. Her brown eyes wide. "I f-found this in my locker." With a shaking hand she handed over the piece of card.

On the front of the postcard was a picture of the port of Portsmouth, in the bottom right hand corner was written.

_ Tyrie_

Flipping over the card there were four words.

_Wish you were here._

"It's him isn't it?" Molly's voice was barely above a didn't answer instead he place the hanging doll and postcard on the table.

Molly's hands flew to her throat. "Oh my god. Oh my god." he looked down at the doll. "That's me isn't it?" Her breathing started to quicken.

"Calm down Molly." Mary tried to make her voice as soothing as possible.

"Calm down?" She pointed to the dolly. "That's a god damn effigy of me swinging from a rope by it's neck and that bloddy note was in my locker. So I am currently as calm as I am going to get!" Her chest heaved.

"Molly." Sherlock walked up to her. Once he was standing in front of her he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you're scared." he whispered just so she could hear. "But I need your help with this. Okay?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Good." Kissing the top of her head he let her go.

"Um. I'll see if I can get any fibres or hairs off the doll and rope." Grabbing the doll Molly walked away.

"Mary, John work on the code on that post card, I've got an errand to run." Then he was gone.

Mary turned to the pathologist. "Molly have you ever been to Portsmouth?"

Molly shook her head.

" 82 Tyrie, Tyrie." John frowned. "What does Tyrie mean?"

Mary looked at her husband. "There is a place in Scotland called Tyrie."

Pulling out a small notebook from his left hand breast pocket he flipped it open and wrote.

_Tyrie – Scotland_

Sherlock pushed open the door without knocking. "Mycroft!"

The elder Holmes looked up from his desk.

'This person, whoever they are is after Molly."

Dropping his pen on the desk Mycroft studied his brother. "You're sure?"

The younger brother nodded once. "What are the chances of upping her security?"

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."

"Just try to remember the bigger picture."

Sherlock cocked his eyebrow.

"That this is about more than Molly Hooper."

"I won't compromise her safety." He clenched his fists.

"I didn't think you would, but sacrificing one for the safety of many is."

"Not an option." Sherlock interrupted.

"My, my haven't you become soft. It seems that sentiment has gotten the best of you."

"Sentiment. The defect found on the losing side but I'm not on the losing side. It took me a long time to realise that. Sure I'll never be like them but Molly, John. Mary, Mrs Hudson and even Gerald have all changed my life for the better." Without waiting for a reply from his brother the youngest Holmes turned and left.

John stretched his arms enjoying the popping sound they made. "What if every number represented a letter of the alphabet?"

Mary looked at the card. "S B."

"Or not."

"It's got to be something to do with Portsmouth." Molly stated as she sat down next to John. "Otherwise what's the point in the picture on the front."

"John can you check to see if there is a Tyrie Street or Avenue in Portsmouth.,"

John pulled out his phone. "Nothing." Frustrated John dropped his phone on the table. "Have you had any luck Molly."

"I found some hair. Just waiting for the results."

The doors swung open and I walked Sherlock. "Found anything useful?"

Molly filled Sherlock in on her progress and Mary on their lack of progress.

"So basically we have nothing?"

John stared at his friend. "We know what it's not. It's not an address or map coordinates or numbers substituting letters.

Molly grabbed the card and stared at it for a bit.. " 24 8 1782 Tyrie."

Sherlock rushed to Molly. "What? Show me."

She held up the card so they both could see. "The two and four are close to each other and so are the one, seven, eight and two."

"24 8 1782" Sherlock mumbled. Gasping loudly he kissed Molly on the lips. "It's a date 24 August 1782."

"That's great but what about Tyrie." Molly blinked at him.

Pulling out his phone Sherlock searched the date. "In Portsmouth on 24 August 1782 David Tyrie was."

Sherlock stopped. "Hanged, drawn and quartered for high treason."

Before anyone could say anything Molly's machine beeped. Leaving the group she headed towards the machine in question hoping that it had come up with a DNA match for the hair. Grabbing the paper she read the results and her hands began to shake. "Guys!" The remaining trio rushed to her side. "That hair that we found on the rope. " She took a deep breath. "It's mine."

Dun, Dun DUUUUNNNNNN! Poor Molly.


	6. What now?

So this chapter has a bit of science at the beginning. I don't know how they check DNA so I made it up. Let's just go with it shall we? Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. As always I owe nothing.

It wasn't that Sherlock didn't believe her it was that he had to see the results with his own eyes. Grabbing the paper he scanned it quickly. Molly was right; he'd never wanted her to be more wrong.

The army doctor looked at the detective and then the pathologist. "It could be wrong. The Woman managed to fake her records."

"Molly do you have the hair sample?"

She nodded.

"Give me a piece of your hair I'll compare them under the microscope." With both samples readied and in hand Sherlock headed to the microscopes. No one talked while he compared them; afraid to break Sherlock's concentration. A few minutes later he looked up for the microscope. "It's yours Molly."

"How? How did he get my hair?"

"Most probably from the brush in your locker."

John crossed his arms over his chest. "That's all well and good but why Molly?"

Sherlock walked towards the others. "Molly dated Jim briefly and then they broke up. Who ever is doing all this believes that her allegance should be to Moriarty. By helping me fake my own death and being in a." He paused. "relationship with me. She has betrayed Moriarty." He looked at Molly. "She has in their eyes at least commited treason."

The ground came rushing towards Molly and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Mary kept a watchful eye on her. "Hence the doll with the noose? Hanged, drawn and quartered."

"I don't feel so good." Molly stumbled but thankfully John grabbed hold of her arm and walked her to a seat.

When she sat down John squatted in front of her. "Deep breathes Molly. That's it. Good girl. Keep going."

As she began to calm down she noticed Sherlock's hand holding hers. Looking up at him he smiled reassuringly; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Feeling better?"

Molly smiled at the army doctor. "Good. I think she should head back to Baker Street."

Nodding his agreement Sherlock helped Molly out of her seat and wrapped and arm around her waist once she stood.

Molly thought it strange. The last time she had been at Baker Street she was so happy that Sherlock was back and now her life was in danger.

Sherlock's eyes scanned the room making sure that nothing was out of place. Satisfied that no one had entered the flat he ushered Molly to his chair and sat her down before taking the chair opposite. Crossing his legs he watched her closely.

"So what now?'

Sherlock answered his friend without his eyes leaving Molly. "We wait."

Mollly's eyes snapped to his. "W-wait? Like a sitting duck?"

"We've gained all we can from the postcards and doll. Whoever this is will send us another message."

Mary frowned. "So how are we supposed to keep her safe."

"It's simple." Sherlock's fingers tapped the chairs arm. "Molly moves in here temporarily and takes time off work."

"What am I supposed to tell them. Terribly sorry someone is trying to kill me so can I have some time off?"

The detective blinked at her. "No?"

"Sherlock's right."

Everyone looked at John.

He decided to elaborate. "Until we find out more Baker Street is the best place for her to be."

"Okay I'll do it."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna get Mary home."

Sherlock's eyes were back on Molly so he simply nodded.

"You're scared." Sherlock deduced.

In a voice barely above a whisper she said she was. Standing she walked towards the bedroom. As she passed Sherlock she held out her hand which he took. Silently she lead him to the bedroom. Closing the door he stood and looked at her. She gave him a small smile. Slowly she began to remove her clothes. Sherlock's pulse quickened. Finally she wore her camisole and underwear. Sherlock did the same and now stood in his underwear. Slipping into the bed Molly waited for him to join he,r he did so and pulled her close to him. Face to face they lay. His fingers ran up her arm to her shoulder before resting on the back of her neck. Her hands slid up along his stomach and lay to rest on his chest. They exchanged kisses not heated but comforting and loving.

"I'm scared." Molly confessed.

Sherlock responded in the only way he knew how in that moment; he kissed her once more silently promising to protect her.

Sighing Molly rested her head on his chest. Her eyes began to grow heavy. "Will you be here when I wake up?" His one word answer of yes reverberated through his chest. Whispering I love you into the darkness Molly soon fell asleep.

Staring at the ceiling Sherlock went over and over the clues. There had to be something he was missing, he always missed something. His fingers drew lazy circles on Molly's back as he tried to anticipate the next move but he couldn't and without more data he was blind. The one time he really needed to solve a case quickly and he didn't know if he could. That thought alone kept him awake the whole night.

John couldn't believe it. Molly. Someone was after Molly, Molly Hooper. He sighed. "How the hell are we going to solve this one Mary?"

"I don't know. There's so little to go on." She pulled back the blankets of the bed.

"If this is Moriarty he will find a way to get to here."

Mary gave her husband a filthy look.

"He got to me Mary and I have military training." John reasoned.

"Well it's either Moriarty or someone close enough to him to feel offended by what Molly did."

"Maybe Sherlock missed someone in the network, overlooked something." The sound of John's voice showed that he didn't bellive his own words.

The rest of the night time ritual was completed in silence with both Watson's going over and over the days events hoping that something would stick out. Nothing did.

Sherlock deduced it was about 3am. Three in the morning and still no chance of sleep, no brilliant ideas on who was doing this or how to stop them. In short Sherlock Holmes the worlds only consulting deteective was stumped. Slowly turning his head to the left he ssaw Molly's sleeping form. Her left hand placed firmly on his chest, her left leg slung over his. One would be forgiven for thinking that Molly had no worries. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable.

He quickly shut his eyes. "Staring at her won't solve anything." He scolded. The sleeping form next to him began to stir.

"Sherlock?" She mumbled.

He held her a little tighter. "I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Kay." Snuggling closer her breath soon evened out.

Sherlock closed his eyes opting to spend a few hours in his Memory Palace. Maybe he'd find something in there?

WOW! I didn't expect to get this chapter out today. Go me!


	7. Nobody knows

I can't thank you all enough for reading, favouriting and reviewing this story. I am not from London, not even from the nothern hemisphere; I'm from New Zealand – long may the hobbits reign! I have had to make up some places to suit the story. Here's another chapter and I still own nothing.

The next morning arose with Sherlock once again watching Molly while she slept. He'd never really understood the fascination before, to be honest he still wasn't sure if he did. All he knew was that watching her relaxed him. It was ridiculous he knew that but he couldn't change it and deleting it wasn't an option; especially after he vowed to not delete anything regarding Molly. He sniled, he had made another vow.

Molly's fingers started to flex on his chest, she was waking up. A high hum came from the back of her throat as her body stretched. Blinking she was greeted by her hand flexing on Sherlock's chest.

"Good morning."

"Morning Molly. Sleep well?"

She nodded her reply. Lifting her head her eyes locked on Sherlock's she frowned. "You didn't sleep did you?' Sherlock cleared his throat opting not to answer. "You have to sleep sometime."

"I slept two nights ago."

Shaking her head she kissed him before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

After hearing the shower run for a few minutes Sherlock smile wickedly and decided to get up and join her.

Half an hour later they both emerged from the shower. As they entered the living area Sherlock froze and scanned the room.

"What is it?"

"Sshhh." He continued scanning before his eyes finally locked onto the cluedo board. There along with the knife was a postcard stuck on the with another knife. He shook his head slightly. "Not a knife." Striding towards the board he removed the postcard and the knife that wasn't a knife.

"What's that?" Molly now stood next to him.

"A gift from our Moriarty doppelganger I would say."

Molly snatched the pseudo knife from Sherlock's hand. "This scalpel is the same as the ones I use to do autopsies." She turned her wrist and studied the scalpel.

Sherlock studied the postcard. On the front a picture of the London eye, no additional writing. Flipping it there were once again words.

_Care to spin the wheel?_

In the top left corner.

_78_

Tilting the card towards Molly she read the words.

"Care to spin the wheel?" She looked up at Sherlock. "I don't get it."

"The 78 probably refers to tarot cards. The wheel of fortune is a tarot card which comes from the medieval philosophy referring to the nature of fate. The wheel ownerFortuna spins it at random, some people suffer great misfortune and others great gains."

"Like a fall from grace?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Like the fall from grace that you've already had? Your reputation was ruined. Your fall from Bart's rooftop."

Sherlock hummed in agreement. "Why the London eye though?"

Molly gulped. "It may not mean anything."

"Go on."

"The London eye is where Jim and I went on our first date." She bit her bottom lip.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "The London eye. Not where I would have taken you."

Molly snorted. "Are you jealous?"

Scoffing he turned to face her. "Not jealous just not impressed with his choice of location."

Molly eyes grew wider. "Oh my god. You are. You're jealous."

"No."

"Come on admit it."

"Never." He turned from her.

"Sherlock." She walked so she was facing him. "We went on three dates." Ducking and dodging she tried to make eye contact with him. "I didn't sleep with him."

Sherlock's head snapped to view her.

Stepping forward she grabbed his free hand. "I didn't sleep with him." She repeated. "We only went on three dates. Besides I'm not that kind of girl."

The detective cocked his head. "You slept with me after the first date." He smiled proudly.

"That's different."

He silently asked her how.

"I already knew how I felt about you, have known for years and I figured you liked me romantically because you asked me on a legitimate date."

"Excellent deductions Molly Hooper."

Rolling her eyes she kissed him before heading to the kitchen the start breakfast.

"Where'd you go on your second date?"

"Ah this restaurant called The Lookout in Chelsea."

Sitting down in his chair he placed his hands in the prayer position. _**Treason. Hanged, drawn and quartered. London eye. Date. The Lookout. Molly Hooper. Hooper, Molly. Molly Hopper.**_ Growling in frustration he look a deep breath and tried again. _**Treason. Hanged, drawn and quartered. London eye. Date. The Lookout. Molly Hooper. London eye. **_"What about your third date?"

"Why?"

"Third date."

"Well technically there wasn't one because you said he was gay. So the third date was me breaking up with him."

_**Treason. Hanged, drawn and quartered. London eye. Date. The Lookout. Molly Hooper. London eye. The Lookout. Molly Hooepr. Moriarty. London eye. The Lookout. Eye. Lookout. Look out, view, see, sight. **_"SPY!" He shot out of his seat. "Eye spy. Molly!"

Molly whipped round at the sound of her name and saw Sherlock rushing towards her.

"Eye Spy Molly. He's spying on us."

"What? How?"

"Cameras. course how'd did I not see. The London EYE, LOOKOUT. Look, see. Spy. Eye Spy."

Suddenly Molly became self conscious and really needed a hug. Taking one step she wrapped her arms around his waist. A few moments later she felt warm, strong arms envelop her.

"Sherlock." She whispered into his chest. "If there are cameras then whoever this is saw us having sex on your chair and all those times in your bedroom."

Sherlock's protective arms held her tighter.

"I'm so embarrassed." She whispered into his chest.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me I have seen you naked."

She started laughing into his chest.

Kissing the top of her head he held her a few seconds longer before dropping his arms. "Grab your handbag we're going out for breakfast."

Sherlock turned scanning the room. There had to be something that was out of place. Something else that didn't belong. _**No now was not the time. **_

Molly returned handbag in her hand.

Sherlock handed Molly her jacket, grabbed his own and they left Baker Street.

Sherlock hailed a cab and one arrived almost immediately. As Molly closed the door behind her Sherlock muttered and address in Wandsworth.

"What are we going there for?"

Sherlock turned to her and winked. She did the same back.

His fingers tapped against his knee stopping only when a smaller hand rested a top his did he stop. "Relax." Her hand remained on his for the whole trip.

The cab stopped and the driver was paid as they exited. 15 minutes later they came to a small unassuming one storey building. Sherlock unlocked the door and ushered Molly inside.

A small, narrow hallway opened into a large, dark room containing two single beds, a sofa, small round table with two chairs, a few boxes and a kitchenette in the far right hand corner.

"Where are we?"

"One of my bolt holds."

Molly spun around taking the place in. "You never told me about this one."

Slowly he removed his coat. "Nobody knows about it."

Molly ran her finger along the table and looked at the dust on her finger. "Not even Mycroft."

Sherlock shook his head and placed his hands behind his back.

Sauntering over to him she placed her hands on his shoulders went up on tip toes and kissed him passionately. "Thank you for showing me."

"This is romantic?" He frowned at her.

She giggled. "In a strange kind of way it is. You're sharing things with me." She shrugged. "That's what's romantic."

His smile was mirrored on her face.

From one of the boxes Sherlock grabbed two phones. "Disposable." He handed one to Molly. "Use your phone as normal and use this one for anything that pertains to this."

"Shit fest?"

Sherlock chuckled. "Exactly." Frowning he stared at his disposable phone which had just beeped.

Molly giggled as he read the words.

_Hi sexy._

_Molly xx_

"And now you have my number."

"How'd you get mine?"

She smiled. "It's on the back of your phone."

"Ah." Turning his phone he ripped the sticker with his number off the phone. Molly did the same with hers.

"So what now?"

"I contact Mycroft and get him to check Baker Street and your place for wires and cameras. In the mean time we stay here."

Molly was still confused. "What can we do to solve the case from here? We don't have John or Mary to help us."

Sherlock kept texting on his phone.

'Sherlock!"

Fingers poised to continue texting he looked over at her.

"I am freaking out here. If you have a plan please share it with me because right now I don't know which way is up."

Placing the phone on the table Sherlock grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "I don't have a cohesive plan yet. My instincts are to keep you safe at all costs. Once Mycroft has checked for wires and cameras well head to your place get you some clothes and go back to Baker Street."

Molly smiled, appreciating the fact that Sherlock shared his non-plan with her. Turning on her heels she headed to the beds and started to pull the mattress onto the floor. She did the same with the other before pushing them together. "There, now we can sleep together."

"You're very sweet Molly Hooper." It was rare for Sherlock to say something so sweet.

"Thanks." She replied shyly.

Sherlock's phone beeped and he checked the message. "Mycroft's sorting out the sweeps now."

She nodded. "What do we do in the mean time?"

Sherlock smiled wickedly. "Well there is a perfectly good bed there."

Molly returned his smile before pouncing on him.

Yep a great way to waste time.

Thanks for reading. I have been writing a lot as my new job starts in 3 weeks and I have a lot of time to kill.


End file.
